Skywalker
by maybeonedaysighs
Summary: We call him the Skywalker, the one that lives in the skies. - When Stoick, Gobber and the teens are captured by the Outcasts on an expedition, they don't know yet that they'll meet the boy that disappeared five years ago... /!\ Lol im so sorry for writing this garbage :D a beautiful garbage though 乁(ツ)ㄏ /!\ rated T cuz im paranoid.
1. Prologue - I'm sorry for being weak

**«It's** on **a rainy morning that Hiccup disappeared.»**

* * *

It was pouring down, so much that everyone stayed at home. And because nobody was outside doing their usual things, the Chief had decided to stay in bed and enjoy the unexpected day off. However, he was a little too concerned about how his son was acting lately to sleep. Hiccup used to spend his days in the forge, doing his weird inventions that never worked, but now he started to leave the kill ring immediately after dragon training to wander in the woods.

Closing his eyes, letting his mind shut down, he ignored the bad impression that had found his way in the depth of his heart.

Nothing bad can happen, Hiccup is doing good in the arena, he said to himself as he fell into the arms of Morpheus.

(*sighs*. lets be honest this fanfiction wouldnt take place if everything wouldnt go downhill at a certain point.)

 **~ Meanwhile, at the Cove. ~**

\- Do you think it's enough? asked Hiccup to his Night Fury behind his shoulder, examining the objects in front of him.

Ropes, pencils, papers, sheets, blueprints, his notebook full of drawings, a second "in-case" tail fin and a whole basket of fish - mostly for Toothless. The boy didn't have a big stomach like a Viking typically had. He was way more small and scrawny than average and he's always been bullied for that, unfairly. It wasn't his fault that he was the person he was. His mother too was like him, but she was recognized for being a proud warrior. However, it didn't stop fate to rob her from this world.

The black dragon seemed to shrug and Hiccup sighed. He patted Toothless while packing the few personal items that had been thrown on the ground for better analysis. It was all that he had, in fact. He didn't really accord importance to objects, mostly because he had almost nothing.

Most of the time, Snotlout and the twins stole his goods from him or they just destroyed them. So it was useless to get attached to something that's going to be broken. Over time, he has grown defeated and developed a kind of "could not care less" attitude. He used to cry a lot when he was young, but now he's just used to be hurt.

\- Well, time to go, bud, he murmured as the dragon softly walked over.

Toothless then cooed and after the baskets have been tied to the saddle, curved his spine to allow the boy to climb on his back. Hiccup watched for a moment the Cove, a beautiful place - one of the rare where he felt safe and in peace on Berk.

He'll return.

Someday.

He inhaled and then exhaled. It was still morning, so he had enough time, and yet he was so impatient to leave.

The rain was still pouring down, hard on his frail shoulders, freezing him to the core of his bones. He was shivering and he longed for the warmth of his bed, but he had decided that this was the last day on this island for a long time. So, he gently nudged his Night Fury with the handles of the saddle and the dragon immediately took off.

Hiccup felt no regrets as they flew far from Berk, leaving nothing but a letter that he had written on all the words he had always wanted to tell his father.

Back into the Chief's house.

When the man woke up, he suddenly found the house unusually quiet, even though it has always been this way. But today, it was somehow distinctive. Silent and void of aliveness. Since Valka has been carried off by a four-winged dragon, the habit of avoiding this house has grown stronger over the years, mostly because all he could think about was her being taken away, her cries still ringing in his ears.

But, by doing that, he has been neglecting his son, unconsciously. The vow to kill all the beasts - mostly the one that had killed his dear wife - blinded Stoick to the point where he didn't take care of the last member of his family, the heir of the tribe, the one that would take over him.

The Chief mumbled as he got out of his bed, still groggy after sleeping in. He couldn't guess what time it actually was, but it was still raining a lot outside. The edge of his window was dripping and a pool of water was starting to build up on the floor, but he didn't really care. It was normal for him.

He was about to get his boots and cape when he noticed the little letter on his desk. Stoick immediately thought of his son who adored to write and draw, to his much exasperation. He was a little pissed that Hiccup didn't have the body and the spirit of a true Viking. The boy was skinny, short and different... Just like Valka, he admitted with bitterness. He hated the sentiment he felt whenever he stared into his son's green eyes, thus he stopped looking at him at all.

He picked up the paper and unfolded it carelessly. The first time that jumped to his attention was how fluid and clean was the writing. And then, the first sentence knocked all his air out of his lungs like he had just been punched.

 _I'm sorry for being weak._

The man frowned, but continued to read, trying to understand what was the reason behind this strange apology.

 _I know that you have issues looking me in the eyes. I know that I remind you of Mom. I also know that I'm not the son that you wanted._

 _I'm not strong. I'm not skilled with weapons. I'm not brave. I'm not tall, nor am I bulky like Snotlout._

 _But I'm going to change, starting today. I'll train hard to make you proud. One day, you'll gladly tell everyone that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is the to-be-soon Cheif of Berk. But now, I'm just a runt, a nobody, an undesirable that is always in the way._

He stopped reading, astonished. He never knew that his son was in pain like that, that he felt so miserable and useless. And Stoick hung his head low, ashamed of himself. He realized that no matter how great he was as a Chief, he was a pathetic excuse of a father...

And why does this letter sounds like a goodbye?

 _I'm sorry, Dad, for being the coward that I am. I lied to you; I never went to train in the woods and I still cannot tell you. However, when I return, I'll tell you. Everything. The reasons I left and why I couldn't stay on Berk._

He knew it. It was a temporary farewell. His heart clenched and even though he wanted to run to the village's only forge and tell his best friend Gobber everything, he forced himself to read the short message all the way down.

 _I know I'm a lot of things that you don't like, I'll try my best to earn the right to be the Heir of Berk's tribe. I don't deserve it by birth, so I'll make it mine by working hard. Don't worry about me, I'm not alone. Not anymore._

 _This is not an adieu. I'll come back home someday._

 _\- Signed, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._

\- Oh, son, I am so sorry for putting so much pressure on you that you had to leave, mourned the Chief, devastated by the news of the now gone last member for his broken family.

* * *

 _Rip english lol i hate myself why am_ i _writing this omg. ;_;_

 _Anyway, what are your thoughts? I can take criticism without being offended about it, don't worry. I'm learning, after all! :)_

 _See ya in the next chapter, buddies. ('°w°')_


	2. Chapter 1 - Where it goes downhill (1)

**«It's on a snowy day that Stoick decided to stop being a freaking puss-** ** _wait no, wrong citation my bad_** **.»**

 _On to the second chapter (and seriousness)!_

 **«Stoick has lost everything since his son disappeared on that fateful rainy day.»**

"Chief! Trader Johann arrived as planned. He has great news for you!" announces Spitelout as Stoick enters the Great Hall.

Since his son's departure, the two men have started to hang out a lot more like they used to be when young. Mostly because Gobber stopped talking to him. He was furious about the whole situation and he knew it was Stoick's fault. According to him, Hiccup was already strong. _In here_ , he angrily pointed his brain when the Chief made a confused face. _You made him leave, Stoick, so you better accept the consequences of your acts. Did you really think you could live on while your son is risking his life who-knows-where only to be worth enough for you?! Are you messed up in your head?_

 _You're the one that isn't worth being his father. You are a failure, Stoick._

Gobber has been his best friend since they were babies and being hated and yelled at by him feels like a mace in the face. And everything he has said keeps running wild in his head, confusing and making him even more ashamed of himself. He already knows that he's the worst father ever. He knows that he completely failed as a parent, and to Valka too. He promised to protect their child, but he miserably broke his word. He understood how much Hiccup was a part of Gobber's life when he entered the forge for the first time after the boy's disappearance and saw all the drawings and strange inventions here and there, on the walls and on the shelves. The blacksmith had hung and placed them in full public view so that everyone would remember Hiccup.

Gobber has been more of a father to the boy than the father himself - and he isn't even able to be angry at his ex-best friend because he knows that the blacksmith has spent so much more time with Hiccup, training him, talking to him and loving him, than Stoick, who has never been home, who has always been doing nothing but scowl him and point out all his mistakes.

He shakes his head, noticing that he has been lost in his thoughts way too long, and made his way to the large port. He could see the trader's boat from the cliff and almost all the Vikings of the village are assembled in front of it. Of course, Johann seems thrilled before such a big crowd and doesn't miss the opportunity to tell stories of his trips. Stoick smiles a little as he follows the shouts down the ravine and stops beside the wooden ship, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are your greats news, Johann?" he says to announce his presence, but spooking the man at the same time.

"S-S-Stoick!" exclaims the said man, stopped in the middle of a sentence.

He notices how weird the man suddenly acts, with his shaking hands and shuttering voice. His eyes are looking everyone but the Chief. The explorer is usually agitated - in a good way -, always talking and sharing his adventures around the archipelago, and he is a scaredy-cat, but Stoick has never seen him so nervous. Does this have something to do with the "great news"? Doesn't seem like it to him! In a corner of his mind, he hopes it doesn't have a link with Hiccup...

Seeing that the poor Johann is so anxious that he looks about to faint, he orders to the others to go on with their usual activities. Some shout in protest, wanting to hear more of the trader's stories or talk about business, but a stare from their Cheif make them obey. After the crowd dispersed, Stoick gazes at the traveler dead in the eye and asks with a serious voice:

"What is the meaning of this, Johann?"

"Sir, it's... um... it's a little difficult to tell you, Chief, but I think we have a problem..." he admits, looking away.

"Johann..." says the Chief with a warning in his tone.

"The Outcasts are planning on invading the Island!" he yells and then takes cover behind his arms.

"WHAT?" screams back Stoick, his eyes immediately following the line of the horizon. He spots a bunch of blacks dots, so far that he cannot count them down, but they seem to approach at a great speed. How could he not see that an hour ago?! They are so very close to entering Berk's water! He turns to the poor man that is still cowering under his forearms and shakes him by the shoulders. "How did you know?!"

"I was forced to keep the secret until they would be seen from the Island! I am so sorry, Stoick! They threatened me to destroy all my possessions! I would've been ruined!"

Stoick growls, but let the trader go and immediately rushes to the Great Hall, terribly worried. The invaders are too many and Gobber is doing his best at the forge, but it's not the same without Hiccup, who, he realized long ago, was indeed a great help to the village. Apparently, he created and repaired more than half of their weapons - and almost twice! He couldn't believe that, but inside, he acknowledges that Gobber wouldn't lie about something so dear to him.

Plus, the last dragon raid had left them with a lot of broken swords and maces. There has been less hurt than usual, but almost a dozen are still recovering. He doesn't want to admit it, but he knows that it's already lost, but they're Vikings! They don't surrender, nor do they give up on picking a good fight with the Outcasts! They still have their fists and some undamaged defenses that they can use for sure. Two of their catapults are active and ready to be unleashed, plus they can count on the teens that have fully grown into accomplished warriors. They could take down a Monstrous Nightmare in no time and they are way more strong than they were as kids. The training Gobber put them throughout years helped them think a little more with their brain and instinct than with their muscles.

Gobber called it _Hiccup's Method_. No one objected the name. What they learned about Hiccup changed their vision of the boy - and they couldn't feel more ashamed of themselves than they already are.

* * *

 _LOL, so sorry for the late update but_ i _was struggling to write a longer chapter. however,_ i _couldn't do it, so_ i _will just publish this "part 1" today and the second one another time (hopefully, soon)_

 _Thanks for all the reviews though, for putting this story into your favorites and for following it as well! I hope this chapter wasn't too shitty to your eyes. ^^'_

 _still rip my english please forgive_ me ; __;_

 ** _\- THANKS TO_** _GHOST MASTER DRAGON_ ** _FOR THE IDEA OF GOBBER BLAMING STOICK FOR HICCUP'S DEPARTURE. -_**

 ** _-_** _CAJUNBEAR73_ ** _, I LOVED YOUR REVIEW, GAVE ME SOME IDEAS TO PUT IN THE STORY, THANK YOU! (Your writing is lit, by the way.) -_**

 _ **\- APFANE CHAN, I GOT INSPIRED BY THE SONG NAMED "SKYWALKER", PERFORMED BY DIRTY PROJECT. I'M HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT. ;) -**_

 _ **-**_ _KIRASTORM,_ _ **I KNOW, I GOT THE MESSAGE, I'LL TRY UPDATING MORE OFTEN. :( -**_

 _ **\- THANKS TO Y'ALL FOR REVIEWING, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT, BUT I HAVE FEELINGS AND I CAN FEEL HAPPINESS.**_ **-**

 _why am_ _i yelling wtf_

 _See ya in the next chapter, buddies. ('°w°')_

 _(1,403 words.)  
_


End file.
